Easter Eggs and Baby Teeth Chapters 1&2
by guardianofthesnow
Summary: Love is a treacherous game, but it can be so sweet.
1. Chapter 1

Easter Eggs and Baby Teeth

A SweetTooth Fanfiction

Chapter 1

In Tooth's palace bedroom, way up in the top of one of the towers, moans came slipping out from under the closed door, and the sound of heavy breathing sounded in the empty hallways. In the bedroom were Toothiana and Bunnymund, and everything was wet and rough. Bunnymund was on top of Toothiana, and he was thrusting his cock into her very roughly, and Toothiana let out a gasp and gripped on to his sides harder. Cum was all over the bed and Toothiana's lower half, and both were dripping with sweat. They smashed lips with together and tongued at each other's mouths. Bunnymund took himself out of Toothiana and leaned down, kissing her collarbone, and then moving slowly downward until his face was in her lower half, and he tapped his foot rapidly on the bed. Toothiana moaned and wrapped her arms around Bunnymund wet and furry neck, trying to keep herself up for him. She curled her legs around the lower part of his back, letting him take her all in. Toothiana's wings fluttered rapidly and her heart beat just as fast, as Bunnymund kissed her lower half with his soft lips.

They paused for a moment, breathing heavily and staring at each other in the eyes deeply. Toothiana was gripping on to the moist fur on Bunnymund's head, and Bunnymund was holding on to Toothiana's heaving sides with his trembling hands. "Y-your turn mate…" Said Bunnymund, and Toothiana didn't know what to do, but she went with what felt right.

She untwined herself from his body and moved her hands slowly down his sides, and Bunnymund let out a moan of pleasure. She moved her lips from his collarbone, all the way to his stomach, and she kissed him there roughly. She then leaned her head further down, and gripped her hands tightly around his lower half. She paused a moment, looked up, and then dove in. She bit down on his cock, hard, and he let out a stifled whimper. She then let go of his sides and fondled with his cock, rubbing her hands harshly up and down its large sides.

They stopped having sex after a little while, and Toothiana lay on top of Bunnymund, panting and regaining her strength. She smiled and kissed his face softly, and he gently put a hand on her back. "You are a warrior, Tooth. I hope ya know that." She giggled at bit and mumbled softly; "And you are a wonderful rabbit." And they slept for a few hours, on top of each other, comforted by each other's breathing.

When they woke up the next morning, Toothiana groaned as she moved stiffly off of Bunnymund. Bunnymund opened his eyes and sat up, and yelped a bit and put a hand on his back. "Crikey! I guess I'm a bit rusty…" He said, laughing a bit. Toothiana laughed gently, and smiled. "My whole body hurts… But you would be happy to know, you were the first person I have ever had sex with." Bunnymund looked surprised. "You are so pretty, I'm surprised someone hasn't just taken ya by now!" She looked down, blushing. "I… I was waiting for the right person." She smiled and grabbed a towel from her closet. "I need to take a shower Bunny, so just stay here and rest." She flew off sort of awkwardly, and moments later, Bunnymund heard the soft hissing of water hitting Toothiana's small body.

After about fifteen minutes or so, the water turned off, and Toothiana walked back into the room, drying herself off with a towel. "You're next." She said laughing. "And I have to clean this room before the girls figured out what I did. They might get jealous." Bunnymund hopped over to the closet, and took a light green towel and smiled. "See ya when I get out lovey." He then got into the shower, and Toothiana heard the hissing of water hitting Bunnymund.

Toothiana started to clean the room, and had it done before Bunnymund was even out of the shower. When he came back into the room, she was just lighting a scented candle to make everything smell nice. Toothiana looked over at Bunnymund and flew over to him. "Are you hungry? I know I am." Bunnymund smiled and patted his stomach. "Yeah, I am hungry in fact! On your lead, Tooth."

They made their way downstairs, and some of the other fairies were tidying things up. "Good morning ladies! Time for breakfast!" They scurried around, very excited. They all darted for the Dining Room, and Toothiana and Bunnymund followed behind them. They found places to sit, and the food was brought out to everyone. Toothiana thanked the cooks, and started to eat. Everyone followed after her, and the sounds of little chomping filled the room, aside from Bunnymund, who sounded very loud compared to the rest of them.

Later that night, Toothiana was throwing up in the bathroom, and Bunnymund came rushing in. "What's the matter?!" He started to rub her back gently. "I.." She looked up at him. "I don't know Bunny… I just felt very sick all of a sudden…" She threw up again, and when she was done, Bunnymund washed her face and set her down on her bed. He tucked her in, and sat there until she fell asleep. When she was snoring softly, Bunnymund looked out the window to the Man in the Moon. "Man in the Moon… Did I… Is she…" There was no answer, and Bunnymund let out a whine, and his ears went back. He glanced back at Toothiana, who was still asleep. "Please…" He mumbled. "Tell me!"

A single moon beam came down and flew over to Toothiana, and floated over her stomach. It stayed there until Bunnymund hopped over to it, and touched his hand to it. His eyes widened, and his ears stuck flat to his back. "I…" He looked around frantically. "How could I do this to her?" He started to cry at the end of Toothiana's bed, as the moon beam disappeared. _What am I goin ta do?_ He thought to himself. _Oh bloody hell…._

Chapter 2

Bunnymund had not gotten a single wink of sleep all night, because he was trying to find a way to tell her. Bunnymund jumped a little when Toothiana sat up and looked at him. "Bunny… You look horrible… What's wrong?" She said comfortingly. Bunnymund couldn't conjure up the words to say anything, because they kept getting stuck in his throat. "Um.. I… Ah, wasn't feelin very good…" Toothiana looked concerned. "You must be catching what I had. Hopefully its only a twenty-four hour bug and nothing more." She tried getting up, but clutched her stomach in pain. "Augh… W-what it wrong with me?" She looked down at her stomach and cursed silently to herself. "I'll be fine Bunny, don't worry about me." She said, smiling. She turned slowly, letting out a pained breath, and flew downstairs to go check on everything.

Bunnymund paced back and forth, not knowing what to do. _I can't ask ma friends for help, because they might just kill me… But they will find out at some point… _He groaned and started to go get Toothiana to tell her when she flew back in the room, and threw up on the ground. Bunnymund screamed and Toothiana covered her ears. "B-bunny… What was that for?" "I uh… I have somethin I need to tell ya." He looked up at her, and she back at him. The silence was brutal, and the longer he waited to spit it out, the more she got worried. "What? What is wrong, Bunny?" He sighed, a cupped his face in his hands. "You.. You're pregnant…"

Toothiana blinked in surprise for a moment, and then put a hand on her stomach. Tears started to fall down her face, and she fell to the floor, passing out. Bunnymund quickly grabbed her in his arms and raced to the North Pole as fast as he could. When he got there, North looked surprised and then saw Toothiana, and got very concerned. "What happen to her?" He said quickly, gesturing the Yetis to open up the medical wing. They brought her there and set her down, and the Yetis tended to her while North and Bunnymund talked.

"I… Got her pregnant mate…" He looked down at the ground as fear crossed North's face. "You did what?! How could you do this to such a sweet girl? She will not be able to be Guardian while pregnant!" The Yetis shushed North, and they spoke quieter. "Look.. I'm sorry…" Said Bunnymund, started to weep silently. "Sorry… Not enough." Said North angrily. He walked over to the Yetis and told them what was wrong, and they looked scared. They quickly got back to work. North walked back over to Bunnymund, and punched him square in the jaw. "Crikey! What was that for?" Said Bunnymund angrily. "For what you've done to such an innocent…"

"But… But listen! We agreed to have sex, but I didn't know this would happen… We love each other so much… And we made love. Now we made a little rascal, and it's all my fault…" North looked him straight in the eyes, and gripped his shoulder tightly. "You, will raise child, and take care of child. Got it?" Bunnymund swallowed hard and walked over to Toothiana, while trembling.

She was still asleep, the look of shock on her pale face. "It's all ma fault… I'm so sorry Tooth…" Said Bunnymund, grabbing her hand gently. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked at him, gripping his hand tight. Though she had no words to speak, and tears were streaming down her face, she got the message across. _We will raise this child… Together! And do everything it takes! _

To be continued…..


	2. Easter Eggs and Baby Teeth Chapter 3

Easter Eggs and Baby Teeth Chapter 3

The next few months were like hell and beauty all in one setting. With Toothiana getting bigger around the stomach area each passing week, and her pained tears echoing in his ears while all he could was try and comfort this damaged soul that was so nice and strong. He did everything that he could to not scream and break down every time that he saw her crying, or cringing, or throwing up. He kept his heart guarded because he never knew what was going to happen next.

One night, Bunnymund shook back and forth in his sleep, the pale moonlight showing through the bedroom windows of the Tooth Palace. In his dream, which was a corruption and terror, Toothiana was giving birth to their baby, their precious life, and Toothiana was losing hers. She slipped further and further from his blood covered grasp and she fell into the black hole, never to climb out again. Bunny took the baby in his arms, and screamed when he realized it was deformed and gross, wings sticking out of its back that were bent, eyes that were different sizes, and ears that were only half there with feathers, fur, and blood sticking out.

Bunnymund woke with a start, his heart thumping in his chest. He looked around, and started to sob. He cupped his face in his palms and got up, moving the sheets away from his sweat soaked frame. He stood up, and fell over, his whole body feeling like gelatin. He laid on the ground, shaking and crying. After only minutes, he passed out from pure exhaustion.

The morning sunlight rose and beamed on Bunnymund's face, and he opened his eyes painfully, his head throbbing and mouth dry. He got up stiffly and moved his way slowly down the stairs, until he bumped into one of the fairies, who yelled at him in her high pitched voice, which was to loud for Bunny right now. He gently moved her out of the way, and she fumed, screaming and starting a commotion. He covered his ears and stayed quiet, letting all the ridicule hit him. The he heard a voice in the distance. "C'mon girls, back off. " It was Tooth. He smiled a pained smile and walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her gently, her belly bumping into his stomach. "H-how are ya?" He asked hoarsely. "I am doing good Bunny, but you look terrible… Here, come with me." They held hands as they walked down the corridor together, and they went to the dining hall.

There in the dining hall she made Bunny some tea with honey. She handed the warm cup to him and he smiled, taking it shakily. He sipped it, feeling the warm liquid soothing his throat. He smiled and looked at Toothiana, taking in all of her stunning beauty.

_He hoped that this moment would last forever… _

_To be continued…._


End file.
